


You're So Dramatic

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [22]
Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, Christmas!fic, M/M, female!Beau, female!Elliott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliott is a drama queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Dramatic

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story where they aren't their usual genders ~ both Elliott and Beau are girls in this. I decided to keep their names the same - I figure there has to be a girl named Elliott out there - it's not too masculine in my opinion. 

"Finals make Christmas suck," Elliott moans, collapsing onto the couch in the middle of her dorm room. "They stress me out so badly I don't even have time to enjoy the fucking holidays."

"You know - you should take a page from my book and stop giving a fuck," Beau suggests from the opposite couch, idly flipping through channels on the television in front of her. "I mean, I stopped giving a fuck about my grades a long time ago - and look at me! I'm doing great!"

Elliott sits up straight and looks over at her - raising an eyebrow.

"You're sitting on the couch wearing nothing but a shirt with your hand shoved in a bag of Doritos."

"Exactly, I'm living the high life. Look at you! Your glasses aren't even on straight!"

"That's because I just fucked with them - ugh, whatever Beau. I'm going back to the library to study. I can't take the stress of thinking about my exams."

"Wait, no, come on - let's do something fun together! We could… watch the Christmas movies that are about to come on! Look, it's Home Alone tonight - that's your favorite!"

"Yeah, it was my favorite when I didn't have grades to worry about," she says as she slides her jacket back on. "You have fun though - I'll be back in a little while-"

"DON'T GO!" Beau wails, dramatically covering her face with her hands. "IT WON'T BE FUN ALL ALONE!"

"Just call Hannah - I'm quite sure she'd come over and hang out with you."

"Hannah's weird - she's not like you. Besides, you're the one with the nice butt."

Elliott turns away so Beau can't see the blush that's creeped up on her cheeks - she hates when she flirts with her like that because she never knows if she means it or not. 

"Come on - we can cuddle and drink hot chocolate! I'll even order takeout for dinner. You know you wanna…"

"I want to pass these classes, too," she says, finally forcing herself to turn around once she has her scarf around her neck.   
"You're going to pass, Elliott! You've been studying all week, give yourself a break before you burn out completely and go insane. Look - I'm not suggesting this now - I'm making you stay with me, now get your pretty ass over here and sit in my lap!"

"Fine! But only for one movie - and then I'm leaving."

"One movie and dinner - you mean," Beau says, typing quickly on her phone. "Just ordered some of your favorites…"

"I hate you. You make me such a procrastinator," she exclaims as she sits down on Beau's lap - Beau's arms instantly wrapping around her tiny waist and pulling her close.  
"So warm and soft!" Beau exclaims, nuzzling her face in Elliott's back.

"Stop it - that tickles!"

"No it doesn't - how does that tickle? You're so dramatic, Ells."

"Am not," she retorts, settling into Beau and leaning her head on her shoulder. 

She stayed in Beau's arms all night long - falling asleep during the third Christmas movie and dreaming of her touch.


End file.
